De ositos y coincidencias
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Inglaterra estaba llegando muerto a su casa después de ese agotador día llevando un puto traje de enfermera sexy, creía que podría olvidarlo todo junto a su foto abrazando a un osito... pero no, las cosas no eran tan simples para otro "osito" que rondaba su casa. USxUK.


Volveré y llenaré de USxUK como siempre soñé hacerlo, ya lo verán *-*

**Pareja: **Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: **Leves insinuaciones sexuales.

Era de noche, Inglaterra estaba hecho literalmente mierda después del día que había tenido además de que un par de autoridades lo vieron llegando a la casa de noche con el traje ajustado de enfermera gay que le obligaron a usar esos enfermos, ahora todo el mundo debía pensar que tenía esos fetiches y que en la noche se vestía como policía o gatúbela buscando a su "Batman" encuerada con un látigo.

Ojalá dios tuviera compasión de su alma y le ahorrara el sufrimiento, cuando al fin llegó a su habitación casi saltó de alegría, al menos por dentro, afuera sólo quería escupirle al mundo e irse a dormir con Jeff The Killer unas buenas horas, eso sería un poco menos humillante.

Sus ojos se cerraron sobre la puerta abierta... eso es raro, Arthur siempre deja la puerta cerrada y con la pieza con desodorante ambiental olor a jazmín que por ahora era su favorito.

Entró con cuidado, mirando la habitación para verificar si había algún ladrón, avanzó cruzando los brazos... nada, no había nadie. Suspiró con una sonrisa, y cuando está a punto de arrojarse salvajemente a su cama pegó el segundo grito más afeminado de su vida cuando no él si no ALGO lo arrojó a la cama, el algo le sonrió, era una risa molesta, chillona y desventurada, los ojos jades buscaron a su agresor y la piel desnuda chocó contra sus dedos cuando trató de apartarlo, pasó su vista hacia arriba y pudo ver unas orejitas peludas.

–Así que... ¿te gustan los osos no?–

Los ojos se le pudieron en blanco. No, oh no. Sus sospechas se hicieron más poderosas cuando una mano empezó a surcar con atrevimiento su muslo sacándole un respingo deseoso, las manos conocidas le incitaban a pedir más fricción, pero... no, no tenía que ceder. La mirada de su depredador se hizo más insinuante hasta el punto de hacerlo enloquecedor. Las manos tocaron la línea entre su muslo y donde empezaba su trasero subiendo con sutileza el rosado traje ceñido al esbelto cuerpo. La cadera se removió y la espalda se arqueó ante la vista americana.

–¿Ositos, verdad?–se reía el hijo de puta, lo hacía.

–¡E-Es una ma-maldita coincidencia!–

–Sure, dude, sure...–rió otra vez, tumbándolo sin ceremonia al holgado colchado.

–Eres un imbécil...–

–Un imbécil que duerme en secreto con traje de osito...y se encuentra a un atrevido inglés que adora dormir con ositos... ositos que sueñan con hacerle de todo ¿coincidencia verdad?–

–¡Deja esta mierda, Estados Unidos! no podré ver ni dormir con Teddy de la misma manera si sigo así...–

–No te preocupes Arthur, al menos "este" Teddy no quiere dormir.–

Los ojos del anglosajón se pusieron blancos cuando comprendió la indirecta directa cuando bajó la vista hacia el sensual traje que cubría el sexo del americano que estaba semi erecto. Arthur lo podría jurar, nada, absolutamente nada, ni siquiera la foto de él con un osito sería peor que la foto que podrían sacarle minutos después de ese momento.

Aceptando el ofrecimiento de su osito como el buen inglés caliente y pervertido que en realidad es, abriendo suavemente las rodillas y sintiendo como se desgarra su traje de enfermera cada vez que ese americano penetra su cuerpo.

Sí. Definitivamente si es que alguien consigue algo así... Sería la peor foto de su existencia y posiblemente llegaría a tener ositofofia.

**N.A:** ¿Vieron el capi de hetalia verdad? las fotos no son coincidensias. Alfred siendo un camarero osito... Vistiéndose en las noches como ositos y Arthur durmiendo con uno... sé que algo hay, lo sé! -Espíritu USxUK activado- nos vemos pronto, si, volví :3333


End file.
